Reality?
by SoulChaser
Summary: When Chase stumbles upon a project for his dads work he needs to make sure that it doesn't fall to pieces. Chase may not know the difference between reality and fiction for long...
1. Finding HALI

Staega:Well I NEEDED to get this off my mind I've been thinking this story up for awhile and I spent all last night writing it then posting it today.

Chase:You know it's very unbelievable

Staega: Meh. Next chapter I'll explain more.

* * *

POV Chase Yale

I awoke to the deafening sound of my alarm clock, I put on my normal attire, a pair of random jeans and one of the only five shirts I had bothered to wear. I only wore those five shirts because they were always on top and don't bother going deeper into my chasm like drawer.

My dad wasn't in the kitchen as usual, he was probably downstairs doing what ever he usually did, I don't know what he does down there but it must be some sort of project for work, but whatever it is, I cannot see it. Period.

Him and my mom got divorced because of it, they divorced 9 years ago, a year after the project the project started the exact day pokemon red and blue came out my dad works at gamefreak so he came home with the game Pokemon blue and I had loved Pokemon ever since, I was five when this happened so now I'm fifteen.

I go into the refrigerator and take out the milk, I then get a bowl and a box of cereal and then mix, I get out a spoon and head to the table and start eating. When I started my frosted flakes my dad friend Jason came in through the door, "Hey Chase, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine. Got a demo for me?" Jason sometimes brings a demo for the new game Pokemon black and white, each time he brings one over there's something else added maybe a new route or pokemon or sometimes just person but that didn't matter at all as long as I had even just one building, that's how much it mattered!

"Yep. Just connect it to the computer and get the old save on to it, you already know the drill. I also brang two others for your little friends." He smiled,

My face paled, my friends didn't even know I had a demo of the game, now they could play it too! "Is this okay with the company?" I asked,

"That's the first time you've asked that question. Yes it is okay, you are our first test subject, they've decided to expand. Make sure you each have reports on the demos explaining anything we should add and whatnot." He explained,

"Thanks." I replied, "I'll make sure to get it done."

"I'll go down stairs to help your father, see you later."

"See ya." I waved,

Finished my cereal and called Alex and Jennifer my best friends, "Hey Chase what's up?" Jen asked,

"I want to call an emergency club meeting."

"Why?" Alex asked,

"I have awesome news!"

"It can't wait for two days until the weekly club meeting?" Alex asked,

"Well Alex, Chase is a gamefreak employees child, so he's in the Pokemon loop, it must be something important." Jen theorized

"Yes VERY important, got it? I want everyone at my house in 20 minutes! Any one who is late will have to recite all of the names of the Pokemon in order! Including black and white Pokemon I'll know too!" I ranted,

"Okay Chase I'll make sure everyone gets there. Could I at least know what this is about though?" Alex asked,

"Nope. It's a surprise." I told them,

"Okay I'll be there soon..." Jen mumbled,

"Yep, see ya." Alex hung up,

"Bye." Then I hung up too,

I went up to my room and I started transferring the save to the new demo and then took the DS cartridge out, I heard a knock at the door. I got up, went downstairs and opened the front door, Jennifer, Alex, Devin, Katie,Henry, and Myron were standing at my door, I smirked, "All here on time. Come in."

Everyone followed me to my room and we started the meeting, "You're all here because I have news, very good news."

"What is it?" Devin asked, I held up the case to Pokemon White.

Everyone gasped, "H-How long have you had that?" Katie asked,

"A month now." I grinned,

"How come you took so long!" Henry blurted out,

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but now..." I held up two cases for Pokemon Black, "I have two more games for my friends."

"Which two are gonna get them?" Myron drooled,

"Jennifer aaaaaaannnnnd T-pain. No not really Jennifer and Alex get to because they're next in command.( order of command: Chase, Jen, Alex, Myron, Katie, Henry, Devin)." I Joked,

There were several aws, "Don't worry I'm sure I'll get more probably enough for the entire club."

I gave Jen and Alex the games, "I want you to write a report on the game, it's not the entire game, it's only a demo."

"Yessir!" Both mock saluted,

"The rest of you! I want a two page report on whichever Pokemon you choose, it doesn't have to be exactly two pages it can be more but at least two!" I assigned, " Now go home and get to it!"

After everyone left I went back downstairs and found my dad, Jason, and four others whose names I hardly tried to remember. It was eleven O' clock so dad was going to work soon.

"I see you had one of your club meetings." Dad said, He actually took my club seriously and thought it was interesting that I made the members do reports and things like that.

"Yep, you probably know that Jason gave me two more demos, I finally let loose there are demos, I gave everyone some light homework, a two page report on a Pokemon.. I like it when they give me theories and their opinions, it shows me they don't just read game guides."

One of the people started chuckling and said, "How cute you have a little club."

I glared at him, "We've had this club for seven years and have meetings every week, we're are an actual school club our school, I give them homework every meeting, and we all know how to hack the games to make our own game like it was basic addition and your calling it cute? I wouldn't be surprised how little you actually know about Pokemon." I spat at him.

"Chase Alexander Yale!" Dad yelled, "Good job telling him off!"

Dads words had surprised me, I thought I was in trouble but instead he encouraged me. It's nice to know he supports me.

"Well we gotta go, see you later Chase, Love you." He waved goodbye

"Love you too." I waved back,

When they left I quickly head over to the basement door, I was so curious what was there I needed to check, I opened the door and stepped down the stairs when I finished the steps I saw that the entire downstairs was filled with computers and cords and wires, "Hello mister Yale. I'm H.A.L.I. The Hyper Automatic Linking Instrument would you like to travel to the Pokemon world?"

"Wh-where are you?" I asked,

"I'm right here." a computer monitor turned on, I walked over to it, It had instructions on how to get into the virtual world,

"Hali what is the purpose of the 'virtual world'?" I asked,

"It's for enjoyment. Just step on to the pad." I did so and within seconds the scene around me changed I saw Pokemon playing with children! A Pichu ran up to me and jumped on my head, I was shocked that this was real.

"Pichu!" the Pichu happily yelled, then he gently tugged on my chocolate brown hair.

"Hey!" I laughed, he jumped down and ran back to the children,

I saw a sign that read Twinleaf town, I decided to go to Sandgem town to get a Pokemon so I started off to Sandgem town.

* * *

Staega:I do not own pokemon or a box of frosted flakes, I do own a box of cinnamon chex mix(not that great...)

Chase:Why do you call yourself Staega

Staega:It's an inside joke...

Staega:Sorry if it was confusing but here a summary of the chapter...

Chase woke up and had cereal his dad was downstairs working on the virtual pokemon world, chases dads friend Jason comes over and gives Chase pokemon black and white demos then goes downstairs then Chase calls an emergency meeting for his pokemon club afterwards he goes downstairs and goes into the virtual pokemon world.

Chase: you turned 1,000 world into 53...

Staega: So?

Chase:Please Review!


	2. Chase catches his first Pokemon!

Well here the second chapter Chase catches his first pokemon, When ever there's going to be a trainer battle I'll warn you so you can skip it if you want to.

* * *

I started off towards Sandgem town I met a few trainers who challenged me but then I told them I didn't have a Pokemon, they were all disappointed about that. I was surprised that the way to Sandgem town was through a forest.

I saw a sign that read: "Sandgem town up ahead!" So I broke into a run, the forest around me was soon behind me I looked at the houses and soon found the professor Rowans lab I open the door and walk inside and ask, "Professor Rowan?"

A few of his assistants looked my way, staring. I felt uncomfortable because this wasn't my world and I felt like I was intruding. Then I realized it was just them. I looked them over, I could see they were sizing me up too.

"Is professor Rowan here?" I asked warily, "Or not?"

One of them pointed towards the back, I walked over there and asked, "Professor Rowan?"

"Yes!" came his deep voice, he was working on an experiment,

"I was wondering if I could get a Pokemon here?" I asked,

"Oh I'm truly sorry but we don't have anymore. You'll have to catch your own Pokemon." he said, "Or wait until we get more."

"Oh I guess I'll get my own, a selection of just three isn't that great anyway." I sighed,

"There is an outbreak of Beldum nearby they're very rare so maybe you could catch a few you could keep one and give the rest to me, they are very rare they only come here every 10 years, and I need a few for research. I'll give you a pokedex and some gear for your adventure."

"Great I'll get right on that! Oh wait, I don't have any pokeballs or Poke..." I groaned,

He handed me two pokeballs and instructed, " Catch one then battle a trainer, they'll give you Poke if you beat them, then buy more pokeballs. If you're Pokemon get hurt go to the Pokemon center and ask nurse Joy to heal them."

"Thanks professor Rowan!" I yelled as I dashed out,

I went over to a group of Beldum and saw one start to eat some apples that had fallen from a tree, then a Metang charged over and would have hit the Beldum if it hadn't moved out of the way, the Metang then tried to use Zen headbutt, but I ran in front of the Beldum and the attack hit me instead! As soon as the attack hit me I blacked out.

I then woke up in a Pokemon center nurse Joy was sitting next to my bed along with a few other trainers, I yawned. "Oh good! You're awake!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, " You almost died! You must either be brave or stupid to stand in the way of a Zen Headbutt!"

"Hm. I must have been stupid enough to believe I was brave enough to do it." I joked,

"Is that Beldum yours?" one trainer asked,

"No. I don't have any Pokemon, I planned on becoming a Pokemon trainer when I got hit." I said,

The Beldum leaped onto the bed happy I was alive, "You okay?" I asked.

"I checked him over and he's perfectly fine thanks to you." Nurse Joy replied for him, "Do you feel okay enough to walk?"

I stood up and saw I was still wearing my clothes thankfully, "Yep."

"Then you should be okay enough to leave." She replied, after answering the questions of trainers who just started their journey I left, they were really surprised I knew so much when I hadn't even started, well actually I had started and finished 23 times already in the video games. When I got out the Beldum came with, I could tell it really liked me.

"Do you want to come with me on my adventure?" I asked,

It nodded yes, so I took out a pokeball and pressed it against its forehead gently, after I caught it I threw the pokeball, " Beldum come on out!"

" What should I call you?" I asked Beldum, " I know! IronHeart!"

Beldum seemed pretty happy with name so he kept it. I got him (AN It's a him now I suppose...) back in his pokeball and went back to the Pokemon center I challenged a trainer who had a Piplup.

Trainer battle!

When we both got out Pokemon out I immediately commanded IronHeart to use takedown, the kid was a real newbie because he tried to counter it with growl but failed miserably of course and the Piplup still took some serious damage.

He used bubble, an actual attack, I told IronHeart to dodge and use take down on Piplup, the trainer told Piplup to dodge it but the Piplup just tripped over it's own feet and the attack hit anyway and I won the battle.

End trainer battle!

The trainer gave me 600 Poke which would cover the cost of three more pokeballs, I went over to the Pokemart and bought three more pokeballs, then I found some Beldum and caught three and used the other pokeball to catch a Shinx, which I named Sparkplug.

Afterwords I went back to the lab and found professor Rowan, " Hey professor Rowan I got you three Beldum."

"Good job lad!" He smiled, "As promised a pokedex, a backpack, a pokeball belt, and some potions and pokeballs."

"Hey professor Rowan I think if you leave the Beldum together you'll get an egg."

"Yes, I wonder how that happens." Rowan said,

"Ummm the same way humans do." I answered,

"Oh, I've never thought of it that way!" He said, " I think I'll experiment and see if that's true."

"Okay. See you professor Rowan!" I said as I left,

While I was on my way to Jubilife city, when I said to my self "How do I get back home?"

Then I heard Hali (AN it's pronounced Haley if you didn't know) say, "Just say Save progress."

"Save Progress." I said then I appeared back into the basement, "Wow!"

"That's what your dad said too." Hali told me,

"Don't tell him I was down here!" I exclaimed,

"Don't worry, It's take to to keep a secret if one of them is dead, I'm not even really alive so... Whatever I won't tell. Here take this it's your saved progress." Hali promised, a hard drive popped out of a port in Hali, "

Put it back in there if you want to play as him again, if you lose it I have a back up copy on another hard drive, now you need to put in a new hard drive if you don't want your dad to notice."

"Thanks." I a room full of them so I grabbed one and pushed in,

"Good, now you better leave, your dad will be home any minute!" Hali quietly shouted, I nodded and went back upstairs and hid the Hard drive in my room.

I couldn't wait until next time!

* * *

Staega: Well hope you enjoyed! I was listening to Panic! at the disco and Lady Gaga while working on this.  
Chase: I don't think anyone cares.  
Staega: Gah! I don't care about you too!  
Chase: Child.  
Staega: Fetus. sorry if that offended anyone. Please Review!


	3. Happy Birthday! Heres a Pokemon Universe

Staega:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, this is my first story and I don't know regularity.  
Chase:Anyway Chase  
Staega:lol  
Chase:battles a familiar face, maybe more familiar faces will show up. Who knows?  
Staega:I DO, more will show up!  
Chase:Do you hate me?  
Staega:maybe a little...  
ON WITH STORY!1!

* * *

Chase POV

I yawned and stretched, I smelt bacon and eggs. I got up and dressed, I dragged feet across the carpet to the kitchen, my dad was the one cooking, not something you'd usually see, " Good morning Chase."

"Myuuuhhhh!" I groaned,

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked,

"Ke$has concert?" I mumbled,

"No."

"A new key of Awesome?"

"What?"

"Gamers anonymous?"

"Really Chase?"

"The day you finally decided you should cook me some breakfast?"

"That's right, it's your birthday!"

"A year is just one revolution around the sun, you're just a day older than yesterday."

"Well I'm sure you'll like my present this year!" He promised, I figured he meant some spin off game like last year, well actually I got like 3 last year but still, I finished those in a week.

"It's downstairs." He offered, " Whenever you want to go down."

"It can wait I'm hungry." I teased, I already knew what it was, the entire Pokemon world! Still I was there yesterday so I think I can wait a couple minutes.

"You sure?" He frowned,

"Oh yes." I secretly smirked,

"... I've been working on it for awhile." He still frowned,

"Thanks." I said,

I finished my food, and went upstairs and grabbed the Hard drive. I went back downstairs and went into the basement, my dad followed, " Hi Hali, how's it going?"

"Everything is okay." She replied,

"H-how did you?" He stuttered,

I put the hard drive into the slot it was in before, and stepped on to the pad, " See ya there!"

Henry POV

"Hali when did he find out?" I asked Fuming,

"Just yesterday, he took it impressively, he already has two Pokemon, a Beldum and a Shinx, He named the Beldum IronHeart and the Shinx Sparkplug." Hali complemented,

I found my hard drive and put it in, Good thing I had thought of making three extra slots for others to play too, "Where is he?"

"Route 202 I believe." Hali told me,

I stepped on to the pad and materialized in to the Pokemon world, I grabbed my Staraptors pokeball, " Staraptor! Come on out!"

"Fly me to Sandgem town!" I yelled, afterwords I called back Staraptor and ran into route 201 after searching for a while I figured he must've already found Jubilife, so I headed to a glitch I put in the game I walked over to a sign and broke it then I appeared In Jubilife, I saw Chase talking to the poketch guy, I ran over to him and stopped him from walking off,

"Oh hey dad." He said,

"Why did you go downstairs?" I asked,

Chase POV

"Because you left your Journal open on the counter and I saw that this was my present so I looked downstairs to make sure you weren't hallucinating." I lied,

" Oh." He said, confused why he'd do so,

"Now can I enjoy my present?" I asked, I didn't regret lying since this was all worth it,

"Sure." He smiled,

"Thanks!" I yelled running off to Oreburg, I was on route 203, when I heard,

"Hey you!" I turned around, it was Paul!

"Yeah?" I ask, inside squealing,

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He yelled,

I rolled my eyes and realized something, I controlled this world! I could just ask Hali to change something or ask anything! "Hali pause time."

"Sure thing." Time around me halted, nothing could move but me, I wondered if everybody could see and hear what was happening. Maybe I should've said ' Pause game' ?

"What are Pauls Pokemon?" I asked Hali.

"Magby, Electibuzz, and Skorupi." She informed me,

"Thanks Hali, unpause." I said,

" Fine." I told Paul, then I whispered under my breath, "Jerk-wad."

Trainer Battle! Paul Vs. Chase!

"Sparkplug, Come on out!" I yelled as I threw the pokeball.

"Skorupi standby for battle." Paul said throwing Skorupis pokeball.

"Sparkplug, use discharge!" I yelled, Sparkplug did so, Paul told Skorupi to dodge it but Skorupi was too slow and the attack hit, Skorupi looked about to faint already.

I told Sparkplug to go up and use tackle, Paul told Skorupi to use pin missile which stop Sparkplug right in her tracks, then Paul told Skorupi to use pin missile again which made Sparkplug faint, I called in IronHeart and told him to use take down, Skorupi again couldn't dodge but Paul remembered in time to use poison spikes which fortunately missed and my attack hit.

Skorupi finally fainted and Paul called in Electibuzz and told him to use thunder which hit IronHeart, Paul smirked, but when the smoke cleared he saw that Electibuzz was the one hurt, Beldum had gotten under him somehow and didn't get hurt that bad, I yelled finish him off with take down.

Electibuzz fainted, he called out Magby and told him to use flamethrower, IronHeart dodged it and I told him to use take down, which indeed hit but caused IronHeart to get hit with a fire punch causing serious injury, still Beldum got up and hit with take down and flew backwards from another punch, he had trouble getting getting up, "Don't give up!" Those words caused a miracle to happen, IronHeart used a move I had made up when I was six Last Chance, a shielding sphere of rainbow color, surronded IronHeart, he couldn't take damage for two turns. "Oh my God!" Paul yelled, "What is that?"

"Last Chance!" I gaped in awe, as IronHeart got back up and used take down, causing Magby to faint. I won.

End Trainer Battle!

IronHeart turned around, he looked happy, the move wore off and he came over to me. I smiled and petted him, I got him back in his pokeball and went over to Paul, "What the heck was that?" He yelled angry,

"Um, Last chance a move I made when I was six." I offered, " It surprised me too."

"That was unreal, I know that was not a real move, and I know that was plain luck, your win was a fluke." He glared, I checked my pokedex and looked at IronHearts moves, it was one of them! But it can only be used once every battle, sad, but fair.

"Looks like it'll happen again though it's one of his moves!" I laughed, I was proud. "See ya later!"

I AGAIN started off towards Oreburg city, I battled with a few wild Pokemon and trainers on the way and Sparkplug evolved into a Luxio and learned thunderbolt. I arrived in Oreburg and went to the gym, the gym leader was there thankfully, I went up to him and guess what I said? "Save Progress."

I returned to the basement and found dad sitting there, "How was it?"

"Great! Can I invite some friends?" I asked,

"I guess." He said, I stifled a squeal, "See ya."

I ran upstairs and called, Jen, "Yeah Chase?"

"Get everyone here, NOW! Code Maroon!" I yelled,

"What? Code Maroon, that's only happened once before!" She yelled worried,

"NOW!" I yelled,

"Yessir!"

I waited in my room, in two minutes the door opened and everyone ran in, "Happy Birthday Sir!" They all saluted,

"Follow me." I told them, we went into the basment and they gasped, "Welcome to the Pokemon world."

"I put in an extension so now eight people can play." my dad said,

"Thanks." I said, We all went in at the same time, and we materialized in Twinleaf town.

"OH MY G-"

* * *

Staega:Yay a cliffhanger!  
Chase:Boo!  
Staega:Shutup!  
Chase:There will probably be a new one tomorrow.  
Jen:And the next day.  
Alex:And the next day.  
Staega:That's when school starts!  
Chase:So?  
All:See ya! 


	4. Roark is LAME

Chase: Dude! It's been 2 months!  
Staega: Yeah... I had writers block then I started reading Azure Butterfly's stories and I got inspired. (not taking any I deas of course!)  
Chase: That's Bull.  
Jen: Yes, Major Bull.  
Staega: Whatever. This chapter is especially long. It probably seems rushed or something but thats because I'm new and I don't have a Beta Reader.  
Jen: Get one.  
Staega: Maybe Later. Story time now.

* * *

"-OD!" They all yelled, their awe rolling off in waves. I didn't want them going crazy! I need to distract them... Pokemon DUH!

"Uh, who wants Pokemon!" I blurted out, they looked giddy with excitement.

"Yes!-OMG-I love you!-Is this real?" they all went at once,

"Yes this is real and ew Henry," I said, walking towards Sandgem, "Come on."

They followed eagerly and poked and fiddled with things. I assure you, it annoyed me greatly, but I put up with it nonetheless. When we arrived we had almost got arrested twice, but Hali helped out. We walked up to the laboratory.

Then snow. Not like winter snow, tv snow. I thought a voice faintly echoed, "Reality." just then the snow was gone, I was back Sandgem, nothing had happened. Little did I know something _had_ happened, something very bad.

"Chase? Are you alright? You disappeared!" Katie asked, worried.

"I'm alright, it was probably just a glitch." I flashed a fake smile which had seemed to do the trick, I looked over at this one guy who was with us, "Who are you?"

"Chase it's me Alex." Alex said, _Alex...Alex!_

"Ha ha! Just kidding." I lied, I had forgotten him! Like completely forgot him. That worried me.

I opened the door, and walked in. We walked over to professor Rowan, he smiled at me.

"Hello Chase! What do you need?" He asked,

"I need some Pokemon for my friends here." I said as blatant as possible, he looked at them but didn't ask any questions.

"Okay, you're in luck I have more starter Pokemon. Enough for your friends." He chuckled,

Katie and Henry got Piplups; Myron and Alex got Turtwig; Jen and Devin got Chimchar. They all got Pokedexes, five Pokeballs, and a Pokeball belt.

After saying good bye to professor Rowan we left the lab. After we got outside I said, " This is where we part. If you want to leave say 'Save game.' to talk to me just call me, cellphones work here. If you need anything else just talk to Hali."

After that I left them to themselves, I asked Hali to take me back to the Oreburg gym. I went inside, I actually battled the other trainers this time, all off them having Geodude. Sparkplug learned bite which would be helpful for the gym battle.

"Hi! My name is Roark! I'm the Gym leader of Oreburg!" Roark yelled happily, yeah we know that dude.

I took out Sparkplugs Pokeball, " Okay Roark, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" He accepted my challenge and he moved to the other end of the arena I threw the sphere, "Sparkplug, charge up!"

Gym leader battle! Roark Vs. Chase!

The Luxio used charge as it soon as it appeared on the field, his special defense strengthened, though it didn't matter, Roarks Pokemon only used physical attacks. Although, if I know my dad right he would make the game realistic, as in the fire sprinkler things that were at the ceiling of the building. That's right, Indigo league baby!

Roark sent out Geodude, he waited for me, "Sparkplug, use spark on the fire sprinklers!" Sparkplug shot at the sprinklers and they went off though doing minimal damage to the geodude. That wasn't my plan though, charge also doubles the damage of electric attacks, do you catch my drift?

"Ha! Do you think that is gonna do anything?" Roark taunted, I chuckled.

"Yeah, Use spark at Geodude full power!" I yelled, Sparkplug shot the spark directly at the Geodude which, surprisingly made it faint.

"What!" Roark yelled, astonished,

"Charge doubles the attack of electric type moves. You should actually study a little more about electric types before you judge them." I smirked, over-confident.

He called Geodude back and called out Onix, " Onix use bind!"

"Sparkplug, dodge it then use bite!" I yelled, he did so, the rock snake was easy to dodge the Onix because it was very slow, although the bite didn't make the snake faint, it did do damage which also had sufficed.

"Onix use harden!" Roark commanded, It did so.

"Sparkplug use Leer, twice!" I yelled, Sparkplug did it once but was interrupted during the second one.

"Onix use tackle!" Roark yelled, annoyed,

"Sparkplug dodge!" I yelled trying to sound like a mental retard, then in a normal voice, " Then use Spark while tackling!"

Sparkplug ran up to the Onix charging the spark then release the electricity when it had head butted the Onix, it had almost looked like Volt tackle... Anyway the Onix fainted, Roark now steaming he threw what I predicted to be his Cranidos. It was in fact Cranidos.

"Cranidos use -" I cut him off,

"Sparkplug return!" I had called Sparkplug back into his Pokeball, "IronHeart! Come Out!"

IronHeart came on to the field, "Impressive, a Beldum, Noobs don't usually have those. I'm still gonna destroy you!" He laughed, he was an F'ing maniac! " Cranidos use Headbutt!"

The Cranidos Charged at IronHeart, " IronHeart! Dodge it!" I ordered, but Cranidos was too fast, and the Headbutt had hit. IronHeart had sustained a lot of damage but thankfully not enough to be able to use Last Chance. " IronHeart use take down!"

IronHeart used the move and had hit, but barely. I could tell the Cranidos would be hard to beat but I had gotten this far and still had both my Pokemon, so I wasn't too worried. " IronHeart use Take down again!"

"Cranidos use Headbutt! Right at him!" The Pokemon both charged at each other at the same time, when they hit a dust cloud covered them, I didn't really care for the anticipation. When the cloud disappeared, IronHeart looked really hurt, enough for Last Chance, the Cranidos looked weak too.

"Hali pause!" I yelled, "How much health does Cranidos have?"

"50 out of 110." She responded, I thanked her and told to unpause.

" IronHeart use Last Chance!" A sphere started to form by a spiral went down in to a sphere form, when it completed, he was 'trapped' inside a rainbow sphere, Roark looked at him in shock, fear, and awe.

"What is that?" He gasped,

I smiled, "Last Chance. IronHeart can't be hurt for two turns." He looked just scared now, " IronHeart use Take down!"

IronHeart charged at the Cranidos it tried to dodge but it was tired so IronHeart had still hit it. Cranidos had fainted.

END GYM BATTLE

Roark sighed, " Okay. You won here's the Coal badge. You can now use rock smash out side of battle."

I left after he said that, not caring for his attitude. I walked over to Jubilife, ignoring all challenges from any and all trainers, I had already battled all of them and they would just be a nuisance. After I arrived I had seen that a contest was taking place in the middle of the town.

Apparently it was a double contest, one where two Pokemon were entered. I was interested, but I had _only_ two Pokemon, so I wouldn't have much choice, and I hadn't made up a strategy. The contest would start in three days. Maybe that was enough time.

I walked through the city towards Canalave city, while passing the Poketch company Myron ran up to me, " Hey Chase, this Awesome!" he laughed, "I have my Turtwig, Shinx, and my kricketot. Expect me to come challenge you soon!"

I laughed, "I will."

He left after I said that, I kept on walking to the path to canalave, when I got to the expected water in my way I stopped. I stared at the land that was just about 20 meters away. I didn't feel like going over but I wished the path there was easier, a few more options, but I knew, there _are _options. I just want easier options.

"How could a Pokemon beat me?" I heard a man yell, I looked in that direction, a man was stomping off, away from a Lucario. This Lucario was wearing a trainer belt, with two Pokeballs attached to it, the Lucario also had a backpack. This was strange for a Lucario to have these as it is a Pokemon as the young man had stated.

I walked over to the Lucario, " Hi, my name's Chase."

"Hello Chase." the Lucario had said through telepathy, " I am Lucian."

"What are you doing here? Most Lucario are either on Iron island or a tamed Pokemon." I inquired,

"I was being shipped to the safari zone, when the ship I was on was hijacked by the organization you humans call team galactic. I jumped off boat and swam to shore.

" Then I saw all the Pokemon trainers it all looked interesting so I decided to give it a try, I visited the human you call Rowan, he happily complied with my request to get some gear as you call it. He was interested in seeing how it would turn out." Lucian explained, he seemed at ease with me, though he kept his guard up a little,

"Wow, that's really amazing actually," I said impressed, " So I see you have a couple of Pokemon, what species are they?"

"A Floatzel and Mr. Mime." He mused, " Would you like to battle after I get them healed?"

"Sure." I said, "Why not?"

I walked with him to the Jubilife Pokemon center, he turned the Pokemon in to the nurse who didn't seem that all surprised, he must have came here before. " Hey Lucian, do you have any gym badges?"

"No I have been training, I am going to the Oreburg Gym after I battle with you." he replied, he actually seemed eager to battle the Roark who happened to be a kind of a jerk face.

After his Pokemon healed we went outside, and found one of those little 'parks' which pretty much consisted of a 10 square meters of grass with a bench and an oak tree or two. I started to state off the rules, " This will be a 2 on 2 battle, and no substitutions."

Trainer Battle! Lucian Vs. Chase!

He grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it, " Mr. Mime time to battle!"

I grabbed Sparkplugs Pokeball, " Sparkplug, Charge up!"

I threw the Pokeball and Sparkplug appeared on the field, and used charge as how my strategy was, "Sparkplug use spark!"

"Dodge it Mr. Mime!" Lucian ordered,

"Mime!" Said Mr. Mime when he tried to waddle away fast enough, he still got hit, and the attack did damage, I'd say it took 30 to 40 hit points from maybe its 100.

"Mr. Mime use confusion!" Lucian yelled, telepathically of course, by now a crowd had gathered to watch our battle, neither of us minded.

"Sparkplug! Tackle while charging your spark!" I commanded, again it had almost appeared like he was using Volt tackle, when he hit Mr. Mime he released the energy, though Mr. Mime had confused Sparkplug at just the right time so it hit but he got hit with our 'Volt tackle'.

" Use double slap!" Lucian yelled,

"Sparkplug dodge it and use leer!" I yelled, Sparkplug did so, the double slap missing my inches, when Sparkplug used leer Mr. Mime shouted its name in fright,

"Mr. Mime snap out of it! Use Barrier!" The Mr. Mime did that and a glass like barrier floated in front of it,

" Sparkplug use tackle while using charge and spark!" Surprisingly Sparkplug handled it without a problem and broke through the window like wall and hit Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime fainted five seconds later.

"Floatzel time to battle!" Lucian yelled, sending out Floatzels Pokeball, " Use Ice fang!"

The attack hit Sparkplug causing him to faint, " IronHeart use Take down!" I yelled while throwing it's Pokeball.

IronHeart charged at the Floatzel, the Floatzel had dodged the attack, " Floatzel! Use Pursuit!"

The Floatzel darkened, and ran at a lightning speed towards IronHeart, IronHeart dodged out of the way just in time but the Floatzel turned and ran at IronHeart again this time hitting. The Impact knocked IronHeart back a few feet, but he looked as strong as ever.

" IronHeart use take down, focus!" I yelled, IronHeart rammed the Floatzel head first. Or what I thought was its head...

"Floatzel use Ice fang while he's right next to you!" Lucian yelled, the Floatzel charged it up and bite IronHeart, that part of his body got covered in Ice. He looked a little weaker but was fine nonetheless.

" IronHeart use Take down!" I shouted, when the attack hit the Floatzel looked pretty weak now, It was angry.

"Floatzel use Crunch!" Lucario ordered pointing at IronHeart, the weasel complied, biting IronHearts neck, or something like that. IronHeart looked weak now, but I didn't feel like using Last Chance, not in front of a crowd.

" IronHeart stay in there! Use Take down!" I yelled, pointing at the ready to faint Floatzel, " Bvut too hard so you will faint!"

IronHeart charged at the Floatzel hit it in the head, causing it to faint. IronHeart came back too me looking ready to die. " Great job Iron. Get some rest." I whispered, returning the Iron monster to his Pokeball.

End Trainer Battle.

" That was impressive human. No one has beat me before." Lucian smiled, almost amused.

" Thanks. Now lets get our Pokemon healed." I laughed, we went to the Pokemon center, and got our Pokemon healed, getting many stares from people.

" Hey Lucian, do you want to come with me to Oreburg? I had to get some errands done there and I thought you might like the company." I asked, not really having errands but I was worried something might happen to him if he went alone.

" Sure, I'd like that." He smiled, at that moment I knew we could be really good friends.

" Come on. Lets go." We through route 203 and Oreburg gate to get to Oreburg, Lucian had been Challenged many times and beat them all with just Mr. Mime, his weakest Pokemon.

When we got to the gym I asked him, " Are you ready?"

" I was hatched ready." Lucian flashed a grin, I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

We went in and walked towards Roark, " Hey you!" I yelled, " My friend here wants to battle you!" I pointed at Lucian.

" I already gave you your badge! Get out!" He yelled, not getting that Lucian was the one wanting a battle. Lucian looked confused.

" No Douche-Fuck! Lucian is a trainer, he wants to battle you!" I yelled, acting as though that was obvious.

Roark narrowed his eyes and looked Lucian over, seeing his belt and backpack, " No. I'm not battling him. I don't battle Pokemon who aren't tamed."

"What?" I yelled,

"Why not?" Lucian asked him, glaring at him,

"Because your a Pokemon not a human. Now get out!" He yelled, Lucian and I left, pissed off.

"That is idiotic!" He yelled, I was more pissed, Roark _is _a Douche bag!

Then I got an Idea, " Lucian, do you really want to battle him?"

"Yes! Do you know how?" He asked, figuring I had a plan. I did.

"Well if you really want to, I could capture you and then he would have to battle you. You don't have to do that of course." I explained, he was silent for a moment.

Then, " Well I can tell you will be a great trainer, and an even better friend. I guess we could both become stronger if I team up with you. Sure, why not?" That had surprised me, he really would do that?

I took out a Pokeball, I pressed it against his forehead. He turned into a red light and went inside the Pokeball I dropped it, it shook once. Twice. Thrice. I caught Lucian. I immediately got him out of there.

"There now yo- We can battle Roark." I said,

Lucian smiled, " Let's kick some ass."

* * *

Chase: That was rushed wasn't it?  
Staega: No.  
Lucian: I'm am going to kill Roark.  
Chase:O.o  
Lucian: Not in a Literal sense.  
Staega: Whew. Anyway the snow was a sign, what does it mean? I don't know.  
Chase: Yes you do!  
Staega:Shoosh You! Anyway please Review and tell me what what you liked and how to improve the story!


End file.
